One Summer
by Camadian Leah
Summary: Team Plasma was a pain to defeat, but in doing so Touya had grown close to his Pokemon and learned what it means to be a Trainer. But that didn't explain his new found curiosity over it's former king. But could he really convince N to stay, despite what had happened?
1. A Change of Plans

Hey, I'll keep the intro short so you can read on. First of all, Thanks for reading! Leave a review if you feel like it~

Anyway, this story will be told mostly from Touya/Black's POV after this prologue. Thanks again!

~ Dawn

* * *

Touya's mind was still spinning with a prolonged ringing, though his battle with Ghetsis had finished a few minutes ago resulting in an exhausted victory. The dust had barely settled before the a frantic patter belonging to the feet of his Audino stirred up the clouds, catching the late afternoon light that streamed through the pillars.

The healer Pokemon rushed to his teammates one by one, using potions as Touya had taught her to revive and restore health to her fallen friends. The mighty dragon Zekrom positioned itself beside a crumbling pillar, leaning on it slightly as he watched the smaller Pokemon go about her work.

She chattered quietly to each of them and finally to her Trainer as she completed her work, as if he could understand her satisfied chirps.

The thought was enough to remind him of the other trainer standing several feet away, he looked up from his Pokemon.

N seemed to be studying the pattern of tile that made up the floor, lost in thought and seemingly unaware of the activity going on around him. After Ghetsis had revealed himself as N's father and berated him for losing his battle, Touya had been forced to defeat him in battle.

"The Champion has forgiven me, and… What I should do now is something I'll have to decide for myself."

Touya nearly jumped when he spoke up, having been lost in thought himself, the older Trainer's voice had startled him. "What do you mean?" He questioned, stepping away from his Pokemon to properly address the other.

"What I mean is you have a dream, and you should make it come true! Dreams and ideals can give one the power to change the world, if anyone can do it, it's you." Touya barely had time to respond, N had flashed a tiny smile and turned quickly. "So, this is goodbye!" He called over his shoulder as he retreated towards the massive white dragon awaiting him.

"Wait- What!? No!" He called out after him, a wave of panic hit him, though he wasn't sure why. So far, N and the entirety of Team Plasma had made his journey a huge pain, with the constant threat of losing his Pokemon and chasing them down, he would've thought seeing their king leave would be a happy occasion. But there he was, nearly tripping over the cracking stones to catch up with the green haired man.

"Why?" He nearly demanded, and paused to catch his breath as the other Trainer turned back to him. "Why are you leaving now?"

N sighed, and for the first time that Touya could remember he didn't look as though he knew what to say. "I don't think I belong here after what has happened, I think I have to leave. Go far away and start again." He responded after a pause.

Touya couldn't help the wave of feeling that time, he recognized it as pity immediately. From what he had learned, N hadn't grown up like a normal kid, and the only parental figure he knew had admitted to using him for personal gain. He was doing what he thought was right, when in reality it had all been a lie.

"Well," Touya's mind was reeling, barely a second was spared to focus on any one thought as he grasped for the words to get his thoughts across. "You...I mean, You could stay, for a while I mean." He blurted, nearly regretting it with the look of shock on the face of other boy.

"Stay here." N spoke the words with hesitance, as if he were foreign to him. He seemed to process it quickly and furrowed his brows in thought before looking back at Touya.

"Stay here?" He repeated with an inflection of questioning colouring his tone. "Yeah, like,

you never really got to see what it was really like to be a trainer, did you?" He replied, though he still struggled to properly word his thoughts. "And to me, well, it's been an amazing experience. There's so much more you can do than just battling, so much to see and do." He shook his head to clear his distracted mind before looking back at the other trainer.

"What I mean is, I think you should stay for a while. And if you don't feel okay being here, you can go start again somewhere else." He sighed, with his train of thought almost gone he could only think to offer a hand in what he hoped was a friendly gesture. "So...what do you think? Will you give it a chance?"

For a brief moment, he feared N didn't understand his gesture. He seemed to be lost in thought once more, but to Touya's relief, he stepped forward after a moment.

"Zekrom has trust in you, it believes your determination and compassion make you worth trusting. So I too will trust your words." He gazed at the mighty dragon and offered a small nod, and took Touya's offered hand.

Now all he had to do was explain it all to his mother. _Damn_.


	2. Home Again

**One Summer Chapter 2 **

Touya didn't know what he felt as he eyed the massive black dragon, fear had overwhelmed his senses with a chill through his veins. Catching the Pokemon had been one thing having only taken a Master Ball without any challenge, but actually riding it while it soared high in the air was enough to make his hands shake.

He glanced to where N was standing in front of Reshiram and noticed that the other trainer had extended a hand to the dragon's snout as he murmured quietly to the huge Pokemon. He had witnessed N speak to Pokemon before, and seemed to understand Touya's Pokemon as well as his own clearly on several occasions, but seeing him speak so directly to Reshiram made it seem so normal as the dragon quietly growled back. He turned his head back to Zekrom before his staring would be noticed and brought his unsure gaze to the dragon's blazing stare. Zekrom didn't blink once as Touya nervously patted it's leg with his hand and craned it's head before dipping it's head down in response.

"That was a confirmation." A quiet voice spoke up from behind him, and he turned once more to see N had addressed him sitting several feet off the ground on Reshiram's shoulder. "Confirmation?" Touya repeated, nearly jumping as Zekrom stooped lower and brought his head less than a foot away from his right shoulder. "Yes, a sign of approval. Zekrom will allow you to ride on it's back because you have been seen as worthy." The green haired trainer explained as Touya gave the dragon's snout a pet. Touya gave a him a slight nod in return and continued to stroke Zekrom's snout. To his surprise the Pokemon's thick plates of scales were smooth and warm to the touch as opposed to the rough and cool exterior he has expected, especially in comparison to Reshuram with it's long fur.

Zekrom gave him a soft growl in return, bumping his head into Touya's shoulder and knocking him back a bit before he crouched low to the ground to allow him on it's back. Climbing up onto it's broad shoulders turned out to be slightly easier yet more nerve wracking than he had expected. With a few helpful shifts from Zekrom, he ended up seated firmly behind it's wings with his legs braced to it's sides.

"Where is our first destination?"

Touya settled on the dragon's back before he replied. "I think we should head to Nuvema Town, I think it would be best to start from home and plan this out more in the morning." He called back, pulled from his thoughts as Zekrom took to the air and pulled them higher until the walls no longer confined them and night sky surrounded them with Reshiram in tow. He accepted the white dragon following closely as a confirmation of his plan and he allowed his Pokemon to coast higher into the cool night and allowed his mind to wander while they flew.

Touya could only keep his curiosity at bay for so long, he caved in after a few minutes and spared a look at his new companion. N seemed deep in thought for someone flying so high above the ground, maybe he was used to it. '_He was raised by Pokemon, maybe that's why._' He mused to himself as he turned his sight ahead of him. It seemed so strange to him, having grown up with his Mother, Father and sister at least until his parents had separated and Touko had gone with Dad. They still remained close through phone calls and Internet though, and the bond he had with his Mother was very close. "What will Mom think of this…" He spoke up to himself and bit down on his thumbnail. "Excuse me?" He had forgotten that N could hear him and turned to answer him. "Oh, sorry man, I didn't mean to, huh, voice my thoughts." Touya felt a wave of heat wash over him with every word of the awkward apology and briefly wondered if N could feel it. The green haired trainer didn't seem phased and merely gave a nod of confirmation in return.

"I was just, uh, thinking of what to tell my Mother is all. I don't know what she's going to say, honestly." Touya began to ramble in his nervousness, a trait he got from his Dad, as N merely listened to his words with interest. "I apologize for my interruption, both Reshiram and Zekrom believe it would be best to land Some distance away from your home." Reshiram gave a noise of approval to N's words. "Oh yeah, good idea!" Touya gave the massive dragon an uncertain hand gesture of gratitude as they began to descend slowly towards the thick trees surrounding the land below.

They passed over Accumula Town in a banking spiral downwards and landed among the trees with a dull sound of impact. "Well, here we are." Touya proclaimed as he slid carefully from Zekrom's back. He pointed at the soft golden lights through the trees, just barely picking out Professor Juniper's lab. N began to follow him silently as they made their way towards the buildings in the distance.

Mixed feelings flutter inside him with each step, the first time he comes home in weeks and this is what he brings with him. '_Well, could be worse. It's only the __**king of team plasma**__ I'm bringing back with me._'

He let out a troubled sigh and failed to think of something that sounded worse than that as they reached the small town where it all started.


End file.
